


Blue And Gold Make Good Friends

by An_Itty_Bit_Obsessed



Series: Obsession: The Most Magnificent Captain Marvel [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Because No One Loves Them, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Night Terrors, Nyctophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Itty_Bit_Obsessed/pseuds/An_Itty_Bit_Obsessed
Summary: Even genocidal maniacs have (or at least HAD) freinds, in Ronans case that friend just so happens to be an annoying Star Force solider by the name of Vers. They may be complete opposites in politics, social standing, music taste, and everything else. But every friendship starts somewhere, theirs just happens to start with them beating the pulp out of each other.ORI had to wonder where Carol was during Guardians of the Galaxy so I spiraled down an infinite hole along those lines and the rest is history.





	Blue And Gold Make Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is really my first attempt at dialogue. Tell me what you think of it! Any mistakes are mine, and I am currently un-betaed so you are the first people (other than me) to lay eyes on this! Sorry the chapter is so short, the next one is going to be longer and this is essentially the introduction. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Note: I own nothing.

The first nightmare she had was almost better then waking up. In her own mind she didn't wonder where she was from, she knew it on some level, she just never thought of it. When she woke up she was alone in a world she didn't remember, surrounded by people who called her a name she did not know. The room glowed golden from her power, making the lights of the Kree city small in comparison.

Bare feet padded softly on the cold floor as she left her room, loose sleep wear swishing against her legs. Her light didn't help her fear much, the darkness was still there, only hiding better. The hallways continued seemingly endlessly.

After what felt like hours, but was likely mere minutes, she found a light, harsh breathing and the thump of flesh against floor filled her ears. In the room was a large blue Kree, wearing the standard issue training uniform of any military personnel. She was not quite in her approach, only a fool would be seeing as he was actively _beating the crap out of several punching bags._ He only stopped to look up when she was a foot away from him, and then only said one word.

"Ronan"

"Vers"

And they were off.

* * *

It didn't take long for her sparing sessions with Ronan to become a almost nightly—daily? She wasn't sure—occurrence. They never asked the other why they were there, nor did either of them divulge their reasons. There was something calming about it, walking into a room with someone who wouldn't expect her to know them, who didn't ask anything, didn't criticize her for habits she didn't even know.

They carried on for months, no one else ever came although she was certain that others too had restless sleeps where they feared the dark and loneliness of the night. While they didn't talk much between the harshness of their breaths and the slam of flesh against flesh they did still talk. By this point she knew Ronans favorite color (cobalt, which shocked _no one_ ), favorite food (some fried lizard called a Te'qui), and favorite music (instrumental, the type varied from mood to mood). While she didn't have as much to divulge he now knew that she loved hole-in-the-wall-bars, anything that was loud with a good beat, and the color gold.

One night though Ronan was either drunk (a wonderful thing she had recently rediscovered) or moping. When she got the the training area he was lying on the mats, blue skin a horrible contrast to the rose-orange of the floor. She hadn't even walked five feet from the door when he began to speak.

"I'm not going to fight tonight, Vers." He called from the floor, loud voice echoing through the darkness of the empty compound, sending shivers down her spine and reminding her of the fears that kept her awake. "There's punching bags in the corner if you so desperately need release from your anguish." He said, slightly softer this time, as if the shadows scared him too.

"Kinky, but I don't think punching bags will work as well as you." She responded with a suggestive wink, she never had gotten down that whole eyebrow wiggle thingy. Ronan just let out a groan from the floor and put his hands over his eyes. "So," she said, bending down next to him. "What's got your panties in a twist? Get turned down? Watch your spaceship fly off with a new commander? Just feel the need to do some good brooding?" Ronan just groaned some more and turned away from her.

"Just go away," He said, voice muffeled by his arms. "And I do not brood." He finished, lifting his head up to glare at her. She just smiled cheekily at him in response.

"What's that? I should leave this dump and have a drink with my _best friend?"_ Ronan just glared lazers into her skull. "You don't say? I'm sure he'd  _love_ that!"

After a long moment Ronan just sighed and replied, "This is why you don't have any other friends."

**Author's Note:**

> I've realized now (after posting it to the internet) that this is definitely not my best work, but I say screw it, it's now an indulgent fic for myself.


End file.
